The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the Government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefor.
This invention relates to unpiloted aircraft. More particularly, this invention relates to aircraft energized by beamed-up radiation to permit hovering on-station for prolonged periods of time.
Remotely piloted vehicles are in widespread use in many different applications, such as serving as data monitors, reconnaissance platforms, and relay stations. Two big advantages of using RPVs are that they are not limited by the endurance limits of an onboard crew and do not expose an onboard crew to danger.
The designs of current airborne RPVs, however, inherently limit their payload, endurance, and other capabilities, such as data handling and data processing. These designs self-limit because they use space and weight to carry sufficient fuel for power for flight and instrumentation packages. If more fuel is needed, they must be made larger. Consequently, RPVs that are intended to be on station for any appreciable period of time are relatively large to such an extent that their size may betray their presence.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for small airborne RPVs powered by radiation beamed up from earth to assure prolonged operation.
The present invention provides a saucer-shaped airborne remote piloted vehicle (RPV) and method of deployment that do not require an onboard fuel supply. Photovoltaic cells responsive to beamed radiation including visible light, infrared light, ultraviolet light and other wavelengths are mounted on the bottom side of the saucer-shaped vehicle. An electric motor coupled to a propeller in each traverse duct channels prop blast downward to transport, maneuver and hover the vehicle. The photovoltaic cells receive the beamed radiation and generate electrical power which is coupled to the electric motor and to other sensors, laser and radio transmitters, and associated instrumentations for prolonged periods. The method of deployment includes the steps of mounting photovoltaic cells on the bottom side of the vehicle and beaming radiation upward from a ground station onto the photovoltaic cells. Converting energy of the beamed radiation into electric power in the photovoltaic cells and coupling the electric power to at least one electric motor unit drives at least one propeller and creates prop wash from each propeller to transport, maneuver, and hover the vehicle.
An object of the invention is to provide an RPV capable of being on-station for prolonged periods.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RPV for reconnaissance, monitoring, and/or relaying data for prolonged periods.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RPV receiving radiation beamed up from a ground station.
Another object is to provide an RPV receiving power for flying and operating instrumentation from beams of radiation transmitted from a ground station.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RPV free of onboard fuel and powered by radiation beamed up from a ground station.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RPV free of onboard fuel and powered by radiation beamed up from a ground station to permit increased payloads.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RPV free of onboard fuel and powered by radiation beamed up from a ground station to permit loitering on-station for prolonged periods.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RPV having radiation responsive cells disposed on its bottom side to convert impinging beams of radiation from an earth station into electrical power for operation and/or control.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RPV having radiation responsive cells disposed on its bottom side to convert beams of radiation from an earth station into electrical power to drive propulsion motors, electronics and associated instrumentations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a saucer-shaped remote piloted vehicle having radiation responsive cells disposed on its bottom side to convert beams of radiation from an earth station into electrical power for controlling and/or powering propulsion motors, electronics, and associated instrumentations.
Another object of the invention is to provide an airplane-shaped RPV having radiation responsive cells disposed on its ventral side to convert impinging beams of radiation from earth stations into electrical power for controlling and powering propulsion motors, electronics, and associated instrumentations.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RPV having radiation responsive cells disposed on its ventral side to convert impinging beams of radiation transmitted from an earth station, another RPV or satellite into electrical power.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RPV having radiation responsive cells disposed on its bottom side to convert impinging beams of radiation transmitted from an earth station, another RPV, or satellite into electrical power for onboard motors, electronics and instrumentations and into command-control signals therefor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cost-effective RPV used for reconnaissance, monitoring, and/or relay of data that is not limited by the endurance limits of an onboard crew and does not expose an onboard crew to danger.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent from the ensuing specification when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.